


Who am I to bridal?, when I’m forced to be an idol?

by JamieIsOffline



Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [1]
Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: 100 player challenge, Blood God, Dadza, Dream makes mistakes, Faux god Clay/dream, God Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit is vibin, Torture, Wilbur Soot Angst, insane Phil Watson, no beta we die like the ants Technoblade killed, sadistic Wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: I was thinking of Wilbur 100 player series and how badly I wanted Sbi interactions and also tommy to not be so very alone and suddenly this happened.Take Wilbur being a god, Techno and Philza being demi gods and tommy being their favourite human.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur soot and Phil Watson
Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154036
Comments: 10
Kudos: 524





	Who am I to bridal?, when I’m forced to be an idol?

  
Wilbur Soot alway considers himself a fair god. He was cruel, yes, but he was cruel to everyone. Some would call him a psychopath, some might call him a villian. But none had ever caught him having favourites.   
  


He developed a sick little game, he’d take people. All kinds of people, children, mothers, murders, farmers, and he’d put them in a box. A box of his design. He’d make them play his sick games, give him the satisfaction of having everything under his thumb.   
  


_”give me that fucking diamond sword”_

_”the SIX commandments :)”_

_”where’s the fucking police station”_  
  
_”put the lesbian bird house in the sky!”_

Wilbur met some people. Two people. Two demi gods. He grew close to them. He invited them to join his games. Wilbur grew to somewhat care for the other two, the duo that seemed oh so close.

_”I’m always up for a bit of anarchy”_

_”sure mate, sounds fun”_

_”fuck off now”_

_”watch the world burn”_

The trio cause pain suffering and they enjoy it. After all it’s just a game. Still no favouritism came into play. Still body even attempted to get back at the god and his two friends. They were all the scared to even seemingly talk back to them. Blood was spilt.

Nobody was safe. No matter how people tried to appease the god, all they got back was harsh cold pain. No matter what they did nothing would save them.

Wilbur Soot didn’t have favourites.

That all changed when He met Tommy motherfucking Innit. He was a random, just like everyone else. Pulled from whatever shit hole he lived in and forced into a box. Forced into a game. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary about him. He was tall and lanky and young. He had a foul mouth and an even fouler temper.   
  
  


_”are you insane!?”  
_

_”fuck off bitch boy, I’m not playing no game”_

_”You are a gremlin child”_

_”no wait that actually sounds like fun”_

Nobody really knows when it really happened. Nobody will ever really know why it happened except the god and the child themselves. But somehow to boy wormed his way into all three of their hearts. He kept coming back for game after game. Sometimes he was on the other side. Either way He was inflicting chaos.   
  


And so the Three became a Four. They became a sort of fucked up family.   
  


The sleepy boys inc

**Author's Note:**

> Woo POGCHAMP!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Swear To God (The Devil Made Me Do It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989728) by Anonymous 




End file.
